The Psychologist in the traps
by LotsofFanfiction
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose, when sweets ends up in his grasp, he finds out the killer likes to Mimick the SAW movies
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Sweets rubbed his head trying to make his headache go away. This new case was scrambling up his brain. The new case had twenty murders all found in the same spot with a letter with the same signature. A serial killer.

These people had no connections to each other. They were good people, none with criminal records either.

Sweets jumped as Booth barged into Sweets office.

"Up and at em Sweets! We got a new case"

Sweets groaned

"The serial killer strikes again?"

Booth smiled his goofy smile and shook his head.

"Nope! No note, different place, come on we are going to the Jeffersonian"

Sweets rubbed his head and followed Booth to his car.

The car ride was smooth and quiet but Sweets felt like his head was blasting death metal songs in his head.

"You okay Sweets?"

Sweets glanced at Booth and nodded

"Just got a headache"

Booth reached into the compartment of his car and handed Sweets some aspirin.

Sweets greatfully took it.

After a couple minutes his head seemed to quiet down.

The Jeffersonian was bustling with people moving bodies from the serial killers case. Booth swiped his card and He and Sweets went up to where the new body was.

Sweets was so used to seeing dead bodies now that it didn't even fase him. Brennan was babbling away as she examined the body

"Male, late twenty's, looks to be killed by something that cut open his stomach, neck, and limbs"

Sweets shivered. What a horrible way to die.

Soon Can was called in to get rid of the skin and organs.

Sweets watched as she cut off the skin and flesh around the chest and torso.

Calling over a squint who Sweets didn't know, Cam asked for a small rolling table. She lay all the organs onto the table. When she got to the heart she hesitated.

"Uh guys?"

Everyone turned to her.

"Unfortunalty this may be another body of the Serial killer"

She pulled out a note with the familiar signature on it. Though it was wet with blood you could still see the markings.

Then Cam pulled out a piece of plastic

"It seems that the killer wanted to keep this note from getting messy"

It read-

"You'll never catch me, and the next victim hits very close to home".


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

Sweets shivered at the note. Close to home? That could mean anyone.

Booth turned to Sweets, the look in his eyes was fear and uncertainty.

Booth moves closer and grasped the mans hand. Sweets glanced at Booth before turning back to the body.

Booth places a kiss on Sweets forehead and whispered

"Everything will be fine"

Angela watched the two men. Smiling she turned back to the body.

"Give me the head so I can run a facial reconstruction".

Three hours

Three hours is all it took to identify the victim.

Jake Piglowski

Sweets sat studying all victims of this Serial killer.

There was something right in front of him but he just couldn't see it.

Booth has gone home, sweets shook his head to clear his thoughts

11:30pm

_I should go home_

Sweets packed up his things ready to go home.

The drive was short but sweets was super tired.

He got out of his car locking it and getting his house key out of his pocket.

Suddenly he was pressed forward and a needle was forcefully inserted nto his neck. Sweets felt the drug take effect instantly. He felt himself being dragged backwards and everything went black.

"Where is he?!"

Booth paced on the platform of the Jeffersonian.

Brennan glanced at Angela.

Sweets was gone.

They checked his house, called him.

Booth slammed his hands down on the table startling everyone.

"He said the next victim was going to hit close to home... the victim is Sweets".

Angela suddenly got an idea.

"Sweets' house has security cameras! We can look at them!!"

Booth perked up at this.

Grabbing his phone he got Agents to Sweets house.

Angela watched the tapes for the fourth time. Zooming in she found a split second where the kidnapper showed his face in the street lights.

"Booth!!"

Booth came running in.

"What is it? You got a lead?"

Angela nodded, tapping some buttons on her screen, she pulled up a picture of the Killers face.

"Harry Sende, was in jail for attempted murder, now he lives a low life"

Booth grabbed his phone.

"Caroline! I need agents to Harry Sende's house now!"


	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER 3

Sweets opened his eyes to a blinding light. Adjusting his eyes he surveyed the room. He was chained to a wall with only a shirt and pants. Looking around he saw a small TV across the room from him. Suddenly the TV flickered.

A dark figure appeared, at an angle so Sweets couldn't make out his face.

"Hello there Doctor Sweets. You must be confused on your being here. Well I have a series of tests for you. Pass, and you survive, fail and you die. The first test is a test of your strength. Don't let the blades chop you up"

With a psychotic laugh the TV turned off. Sweets heard a sudden spinning noise and he turned to see 4 blades spinning while the chained pulled him towards the blades.

Sweets struggle against the chains but he still was dragged closer the the blades. Looking around he saw a key hanging from the ceiling. Reaching up he tried to grab the key. He reached and finally grasped the key.

He jammed the key into the collar around his neck and it came free. Just inches from the blades he jumped back before he was sliced open.

He saw a door and quickly ran to it. Opening it he saw it led to a hallway.

Just then a man came screaming out of the door next to him. His neck was red from a collar like Sweets'.

The man looked at Sweets

"What is happening?!?"

Booth knocked on Harry's door as two other agents stood behind him.

No answer.

"FBI Open up!"

No answer

Booth became restless and kicked down the door.

They did have a warrant.

The place was cold and dark.

The agents searched the house. After 20 minutes Booth was called into the basement.

There were pictures of all the victims. Seemed to be taken when they weren't looking.

Booth looked at the last picture and wanted to punch someone.

It was Sweets. Leaving his office building.

Then he saw a ripped piece of paper, a map. Booth grabbed all the pieces and shoved them into a bag.

Heading back to the Jeffersonian, Booth felt the tears welling in his eyes.

His Sweets could die, he could be hurt, and he would be all alone.

Booth didn't care if he was speeding, he needed to get to the Jeffersonian fast.

He turned quickly into the parking garage of the Jeffersonian and slammed his door as he got out.

Sprinting, Booth ran into the lab practically waving the map pieces around.

"We got a lead! I found a map!"

Angela quickly took the pieces and starting to reconstruct them.

Sweets and the man stood in fear and confusion

"Who are you!? Are you the crazy bastard who put me

I'm here?!"

The man took a threatening step forward. Sweets put his hands up and backs away.

"No! I don't even know where "here" is! I was almost just spiced up into pieces".

The man rubbed his head.

"I'm joe, you are?"

"Lance, but you can call me Sweets".

The man gave Sweets a funny look.

"Sweets?"

"My last name, my colleagues all call me Sweets".

Before that could continue the conversation, lights lit up the hallway and a sign stood in front of them.

_Follow and complete the tests or die_


End file.
